


Unbroken

by HarlowKnox



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlowKnox/pseuds/HarlowKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mena Rova, asesina a sueldo, muchas veces trabajando como cazarrecompensas, ha tenido una vida poco común. No conoce de dónde viene, o quiénes son sus padres, a pesar de todo no parece importarle. Se ha hecho de un nombre en la Galaxia y por lo tanto, se ha ganado una reputación para la Primera Orden.</p><p>Pocos saben que Mena conoce al líder de la Primera Orden, Kylo Ren, desde su infancia, ambos siendo aprendices de Luke Skywalker.</p><p>Mena no pertenece a ningún "bando". Simplemente juega entre ambos pero ¿en dónde queda su lealtad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio

**Author's Note:**

> Primera fanfiction de Star Wars. Si tardó en actualizar aquí, pueden encontrarla en Wattpad con mi mismo nombre de usuario "Harlow Knox". Disfruten.

Nadie sabía quién había sido capaz de abandonar a una niña indefensa en medio de la nada. Cuando las preguntas comenzaron a surgir y las decisiones estaban siendo tomadas, hubo alguien quién se intereso en el bebé en cuestión. Todos los que sabían quien era aquel hombre, se apartaron del camino, interesados en saber que haría y por qué. 

Mena, como se decidió que fuera su nombre, no sólo era una niña que había sido abandonada al azar o eso se pensaba. Creció bajo el cuidado de Luke pero siendo cercana a su hermana, Leia y su familia. Con sólo diez años de diferencia, Mena se hizo cercana a una persona en particular, Ben Solo. No eran los mejores amigos, mucho menos se envidiaban. Eran dos lados de la misma moneda, en realidad. 

Aunque no supera su origen, Mena nunca se intereso en saber nada de su pasado, si estaba en esa situación, era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar pensando en lo que hubiera sido si jamás hubiera sido abandonada. Luke tomó la decisión de guiarla como parte de su nuevo orden Jedi, junto con su sobrino y algunos aprendices más. 

Poco se sabe de lo que ocurrió cuando Ben fue seducido al Lado Oscuro y lo ocurrido con los Caballeros de Ren, para Mena fue un momento donde paso al mercado negro que aún existía y fue esclava por varios años. Pasando de dueño en dueño, hasta que llegó a una edad dónde no sólo era una esclava como cualquier otro. Su último dueño aprovecho que Mena era una joven cautivadora y la utilizo como prostituta. Harta de esa situación, Mena se atrevió a matar, no sólo a los clientes que esperaban sino también a su dueño. Siendo la primera vez que mataba, no sintió remordimiento alguno. Entonces comenzó con su nueva forma de vida y trabajo...

Consiguió una reputación fugaz a tan sólo años de haber comenzado, llamando la atención de varios grupos que pedían sus conocimientos y daban buena paga. Mena, jamás se hizo de victimaria, le gustaba lo que hacía, y de cierta forma, agradecía la vida que le habían dado pero muy en el fondo, ella pedía volver a casa, o simplemente reencontrarse con aquellos que le dieron cariño. 

Con el crecimiento de la Primera Orden y por consecuente, la Resistencia dirigida por Leia Organa, le dio un poco de esperanza a Mena de reencontrarse con ella y poder dar uso a sus servicios en ayudar a la Resistencia. Sin embargo, la Primera Orden fue quien la encontró primero. Mena sin saber que Ben Solo ahora es Kylo Ren.


	2. Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está historia recurre durante The Force Awakens.

La misión era sencilla. Encontrar a Lor San Tekka y el fragmento del mapa para encontrar Luke Skywalker. Mena debía ser quien le informaría a la Primera Orden de su ubicación y sus ordenes incluían matarlo. 

Primero debía llegar a Jakku. Sin tener una forma de transporte, Mena debía encontrar una forma de conseguir lo que buscaba y muchas veces tenía que hacer lo que menos se pensaba. Tenía algunos puntos conectados, sabía con quién hablar y con quien negociar. No dejaba ningún cabo suelto y desde que le asignaron la misión, sabía que estaba un paso más cerca de encontrar a la resistencia. 

Tal como sus fuentes le informaban, en aquel sistema se encontraba "el mejor piloto" de la Resistencia, los rumores corrían y pocos se atrevían a confirmarlo. Mena no era tonta, tenía sus propias formas de sacar la información y confirmar que el piloto que se encontraba en un bar, era nada más que Poe Dameron, no hubo duda una vez que se confirmó, y Mena tenía dos opciones, una más peligrosa que la otra. Decirle todo a un completo extraño y pedir por perdón. Su otra opción, era hacer lo que siempre hacía, usar sus encantos y carisma para obtener lo que pedía, después informarle a la Primera Orden y olvidarse de lo primero. De cualquier forma, en ambos casos, traicionaría a alguien. 

Entró en el bar cuando la noche apenas se hacía presente. El lugar estaba un poco vació pero con el paso de las horas estaría en su límite. Mena buscó con la mirada al hombre de acuerdo a las descripciones que le habían dado. Tenía que ser cautelosa, había oídos por todos lados y aunque tuviera algo de libertad de la Primera Orden, no debía subestimarlos. 

Pidió una bebida doble, en busca de algo de valor que le pudiera proporcionar. Los nervios hacía que las piernas le temblaban. Su respiración era acelerada y parecía que algo le molestaba. No era por hablar con él, sino el debate interno que sostenía por decir o no la verdad de sus planes. Era la primera vez que dudaba de lo que haría. No tenía un plan en especifico pues su mente vagaba por cada resultado o complicación posible. Al encontrar al piloto, se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única en debate consigo misma. Su mirada indicaba que tenía una presión inmensa y ella sabía el por qué, entonces, tomando algo de aire se acercó a él. Aún no había decidido que hacer pero estaba segura de que ambos compartían una carga inmensa.

Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y gentilmente puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro del hombre y le dedico una media sonrisa. Mientras su mano se deslizaba, Poe alzó la mirada y le devolvió el gesto. Sus ojos se veían cansados pero al verla, se sintió un poco más aliviado. 

No hablaron de los problemas que evidentemente tenían. Eran dos personas,, conociéndose en un bar, como si sus vidas no dependieran de un hilo y ambos extremos los llevasen hacía un punto u otro, como la Primera Orden o la Resistencia. Por esos momentos, no pensaron en que algo malo pudiera ocurrir. 

Mientras su plática continuaba, era evidente de que Mena tenía un talento excepcional y un sentido del humor que a Poe parecía gustarle. Entre miradas, risas y un pequeño gesto, Poe por fin hizo la pregunta que Mena siempre había recibido.

— ¿Qué hace una lindura como tú en un lugar como este?

Su mano se deslizo gentilmente sobre el muslo de la joven, quien pareció no importarle pero la pregunta la dejó en silencio y borró la sonrisa en su rostro. Dándose cuenta de eso, Poe retiró su mano al mismo tiempo que ella la sostuvo y volvió a sonreír.

—Algo de trabajo, hoy es mi día libre —sonrió amplio, regresando la mano de Poe a su posición original—. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar, más privado

Sin dudarlo, Dameron asintió sin dejar de verla. En cuanto salían del bar, sus manos parecían estar sobre ella sin querer dejarla ir. 

Ya en una habitación, Mena se cercioro de que estuvieran completamente solos. Poe rápidamente busco una forma de comenzar a quitar la ropa que llevaba puesta pero Mena estaba nerviosa, pues había tomado una decisión. Al ver que como todos, él sólo buscaba tener sexo con ella, dudó en si era alguien de confiar. Era algo que ella comenzaba a comprender... Todo hombre que ella veía, terminaba haciendo lo que se le pedía, sin preguntar lo hacían. Mena siempre se salía con la suya, pero en ese momento, ella necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarla pero él ya estaba cayendo en los encantos que ella proporcionaba. 

Mena no quiso decir nada sobre encontrar y ayudar a la Resistencia, después de todo, ella no tenía contacto directo con la Primera Orden, simplemente le llegaban ordenes pero jamás había estado en la Base Starkiller. Así que decidió sacar toda información posible mientras se dejaban llevar por el momento. 

El día llegó en donde Poe la llevaría a Jakku, al mismo tiempo que ella sabía que había encontrado a San Tekka. Antes de partir, en otro debate mental, Mena hizo una rápida llamada con un mensaje claro "Encontré a San Tekka. En las Extensiones Occidentales". Era quizás, la primera vez que se sentía mal por informarle algo de importancia pero ya estaba hecho. Siempre esperaba una respuesta, una orden que le permitía matar o algo por el estilo pero esa vez, no obtuvo nada.

Al llegar a Tuanul, Poe pidió que fuera con él pero ella se negó, aunque lo seguiría de todas formas, no quería estar envuelta en una revuelta y tampoco quería ver el rostro de Poe si algo malo sucedía. Por todo un día se encargó de seguirlo sin detenerse hasta que encontraron en donde Lar San Tekka se encontraba. Mena volvió a enviar un mensaje a la Primera Orden y de nuevo no encontró respuesta. Su paciencia se agotaba. Mientras seguía debatiendo sobre que hacer, Tekka decidió por ella y la llevó dentro en donde él y Poe sostenían su reunión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Tekka parecía rígido y su mirada reflejaba miedo sobre otra cosa.  
—La conozco —Poe se levantó y la libero del brazo del viejo.

—No. ¡No debiste confiar en ella!

—El viejo esta molesto... —Mena hizo una ligera broma que hizo enfurecer al hombre— Tengo una advertencia y una explicación. ¿Cuál prefieren escuchar primero?

Ninguno habló más la chica bufó safándose de Dameron y mirando por la ventana al cielo oscuro.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que la Primera Orden está cerca —dijo susurrando, para depositar su mirada en ambos—. Necesito hablar con tu General.

— ¿Para qué?  
—Te acuestas con ella sin saber para quien trabaja. Mena Rova o Meva, cómo quieras llamarla... Pagada por la Primera Orden para hacer el trabajo sucio —Lor San Tekka se acercó a la joven, quien no parecía estar arrepentida de sus acciones—. Y tú...

Su mirada se concentró en ella, como si estuviera descifrando un acertijo.

—Debes irte antes de que ellos lleguen. Tú no saldrás de esto tan fácilmente.

Al momento que Tekka habló, comenzó el ataque. Mena corrió pero Poe la tomo del brazo, corriendo a buscar un escondite para ir a su X-Wing. 

—Debes explicarme todo —dijo mientras corrían.

—Debes llevarme con tu general, ella entenderá.

—Que trabajas como asesina a sueldo para la Primera Orden, sí, claro... Eso haré.


	3. Dos

Mena no dijo nada pero era capaz de decirle todo si era posible. Hubo un momento en el que ella dejo de prestar atención al alboroto a su alrededor. Tanto ella como Poe, se percataron de que Lor San Tekka estaba siendo interrogado por nadie más que Kylo Ren. No parecía demasiado para Mena, pero sintió como un golpe en el estómago al escucharlo hablar. Una inquietud que parecía hacerle temblar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Poe como señal de que algo estaba mal, más él no le presto atención. Mena se encogió en hombros, pensando, por un momento en salir corriendo cuando aún había tiempo pero su mano no podía soltar al piloto.

—Poe, vayámonos de aquí. No hay nada más que hacer —dijo en un susurro pero seguía sin hacerle caso—. Morirás si te quedas aquí.

La mirada de Dameron pronto se encontró con la mirada de Mena, que en ese momento gritaban salir de ahí sin ser descubiertos. Por fin sintió que Mena le sostenía la mano y su pulso acelerado fue la última señal que necesitaba para hacer algo. Volvió a mirar hacía San Tekka, sólo para poder ver que Kylo Ren lo había asesinado. Soltó la mano de Mena inmediatamente disparando en contra de él. Mena se encogió abrazando sus piernas, sin poder entender el por qué de su repentina cobardía. Volvió a mirar a Poe... Tenía dos opciones: dejarlo o salvarlo. Lo último, era la idea más disparatada que haya tenido ¿Cómo iba a salvarlo teniendo a Kylo Ren ahí? Era una locura, pero no tenía otra opción.

Mientras se llevaban a Poe, Mena intervino. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición, no quería causar problemas. Poe la miró con dolor, no quería que ella sufriera el mismo destino que él.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? —Ren preguntó mirando a la chica.

—Quién les informó sobre la localización del mapa...  
—Así que intentabas huir, ¿verdad?   
—Mi trabajo estaba hecho, así que...  
—No digas nada más. 

Un Stormtrooper la tomo del brazo llevándola dentro de la nave, pasando a lado de Kylo Ren y hubo un momento donde sintió el mismo vació en su estómago al verlo. Poe balbuceaba detrás de ella y cuando tuvieron un momento juntos, la miraba e intentaba hablar pero se retractaba de sus palabras hasta que encontró palabras y las puso en una oración.

— ¿Estás demente? No ganabas nada al entrar aquí, si descubren que...  
—No sé nada del mapa. No sé quién eres y tú, no sabes quien soy.

Poe la miró desconcertado.

—No sé nada del mapa —Mena volvió a decir—. No sé quién eres y tú, no sabes quien soy.

Cerrando los ojos, confundido, Poe asintió lentamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la Base Starkiller. Poe era el prisionero más valioso pero Mena desconocía la razón de estar ahí. Nunca había hablado con Kylo Ren, sus órdenes llegaban por medio del General Hux. No había necesidad de estar en ese lugar.

El mismo Stormtrooper que la había sometido en Jakku, la estaba llevando por los pasillos de la base. Mena intentaba recordar cada momento por si algo se presentaba, también vio hacía dónde llevaban a Poe, algo dentro de ella temía por él. Entraron a lo que parecía una sala de control y su paso se alentó y su corazón se aceleró. Vio a un hombre alto y delgado pero fue su voz que lo delató, la misma voz que escuchaba cuando se discutía la forma de pago y asuntos importantes.

—General —el soldado a su lado la soltó del brazo para después irse.

El hombre la analizo de pies a cabeza, él era más alto que ella, así que Mena intento hacer contaacto visual y espero un tipo de respuesta ante ese silencio incómodo que se presentaba. Hux aclaró su garganta e incluso dibujo una sonrisa torcida.

—Tengo entendido que Ren te encontró en Jakku.

Mena asintió.

—Mi tarea era encontrar el mapa, y eso hice.  
—Aún así, él te trajo aquí. Debes ser importante o algo te salió mal.  
—Entonces... No hay pago —Mena bromeó lo que enfureció al General.

—Tú pago será un castigo, trabajas para nosotros y si Ren no lo pone, entonces pide que seamos compasivos —Su mano sobre la mandíbula de la chica. Sus ojos que parecían coincidir con sus palabras.

Hux ordenó que se llevaran a Mena a una celda provisional para una larga espera. Las cuatro paredes eran agotadoras a la vista, mientras Mena pensaba en que hacer. No podía hacer mucho y en su mente estaba Poe. 

Horas más tarde, la puerta de su celda se abrió pero no era un stormtrooper esta vez. Estaba vestido de negro y seguía usando esa máscara, mientras que la sensación volvía a ella. No era miedo sino incertidumbre.

—Mena Rova.

Su voz era grave debido a la máscara.

—Tengo una oferta para ti... Dime dónde está el mapa y te dejaré libre con protección de la Primera Orden.

Mena lo miró confundida, no había nada cierto en su "propuesta", eso era lo que sentía. Kylo la examinó lentamente.

—Sé lo que el piloto te ve y lo que le preocupa. Puedo usar eso en su contra pero quisiera intentar. Dime... ¿Dónde está el mapa?  
—El mapa... está en Jakku pero... eso ya lo sabías.

Mena dudo en sus palabras, algo le hizo saber que Kylo había conseguido dicha información.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al droide? —La joven se acercó a él. Intentado hacer contacto visual, aún con una máscara en medio de ellos— Quieres que lo encuentre... y eso haré. Si eso significa que dejaré de hacer el trabajo sucio de la Primera Orden.

Kylo se enfureció que la tomo de ambos brazos, haciendo que sus pies no pudieran tocar el suelo.

—Eras y siempre serás una esclava.

Susurrando, Ren dejo caer a Mena fuertemente al suelo y salió de la celda dejándola dentro y sin otra respuesta más.  
Mena no perdía la razón fácilmente. Sí alguien trataba de hacerle un tipo de daño, sólo ocasionaban que ella se volviera más fuerte. 

La puerta se volvió a abrir para sorpresa de Mena. El General Hux entró y examino la pequeña habitación por unos instantes.

— ¿No le gusta la decoración? —Mena compuso al ponerse de pie. Hux sonrió intentando no perder la postura.  
—Veo que eres valiosa para Ren, como para todos. Hemos decidido darte una habitación más... cómoda. Ahora esperaras órdenes de Ren o mías.

Mena se cruzó de brazos reconociendo las palabras de Kylo Ren pero ¿cuánto iba a tardar?

En cuanto Hux volvió a dejar la celda, esto inquieto a Mena en muchos sentidos. Se sentía estúpida, sola y sobre todo, sin poder hacer algo. Estar ahí dentro hacía que las horas pasaran más lentas. La ansiedad la comía viva. Intento dormir pero había demasiado en su mente. 

La puerta se abrió y un furioso Kylo Ren, acompañado de dos stormtroopers, hicieron a la joven saltar y ponerse de pie inmediatamente. Ren la tomó por su ropa e inmediatamente la azotó contra la pared. 

— ¿Dónde está?

Mena no podía respirar así que no contesto. Ren volvió a hacerla caer al suelo, esta vez Mena se levantó dando la idea de que no se dejaría vencer rápidamente. En ese momento, Kylo hizo que los stormtroopers se fueran con una sola orden.

La misma sensación que había estado molestando a Mena, seguía ahí. Intentaba pelear contra esa sensación sin recordar o saber por qué. 

—También lo sientes, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Mena dijo en un susurro.

Ren estaba de espaldas a Mena, quien seguía tendiendo un debate mental sin de verdad prestar atención. Al darse la vuelta, Kylo se quitó la máscara que ocultaba su rostro quedando frente a Mena.

Al principio, ella no lo comprendía más esa sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Sé que lo sientes. Sé que esta sucediendo contigo, Mena.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

—Eres débil. No lo eras pero todo ha cambiado. Tienes que recordar, Mena. Debes saber quien soy.

Kylo se acercó cada vez más a ella con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Su mano tomó la de Mena, y sobre la de ella, recargó la suya sobre su pecho mirándola fijamente.

—Vamos, Mena. Lo estás pensando en estos momentos...

Mena no podía pelear aquel sentimiento y el hueco en su estómago. Miró a Ren directamente a los ojos. Él no intentaba pelear y Mena sentía el latido de su corazón. La mano que tenía libre, la levantó lentamente para empujar el cabello de su cara, dejándola sobre su mejilla.

—Imposible... Tú... Tú no puedes ser él.

Kylo sonrío por primera vez en ese momento. Soltó a Mena, volviendo a darle la espalda mientras caminaba y tomaba su máscara de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, no soy quien era antes. Esa persona murió pero sólo quería que supieras que, ahora todo es diferente.

Mena le dio una mirada de confusión. Al mismo tiempo suspiro.

Al mismo tiempo suspiro  
—Entonces... ¿Seguiré siendo prisionera?

—Debes recordar, Mena. Tienes habilidades interesantes que has malgastado por estar en compañía de hombres. Además, debes cumplir tu promesa.

Mena se retorció ante sus palabras.

— ¿Cuál promesa?

—Qué estarías de mí lado, fuera lo que fuera y de verdad necesito a alguien como tú aquí.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a ponerse la máscara y ocultar su rostro. Salió y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Mena se dio cuenta de que aquella sensación se había ido y ahora tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. 

—Ben Solo... —Mena dijo en un suspiro.


End file.
